HolyDays
by NekoMimiMeems
Summary: Navidad había pasado. El último día del año se hacía presente. ¿Cómo le haces entender a tu ex novia que ella es solo tu "ex novia"? "Es año nuevo y deseo pasarla con alguien que NO sea Sora" Un deseo a una estrella no cambiará nada, o ¿sí? -*MIMATO* capitulo nuevo: 31 de Diciembre -leve TAIORA / En un día festivo todo puede pasar... absolutamente TODO.
1. 24 de Diciembre

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. La historia si es MIA, solo mia.**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **NO ES SORATO! Tal vez al inicio tengan ese sentimiento de deja vu, pero NO. Esto es MIMATO!

Busquen este enlace: /watch?v=1SWFLbIwfY4&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1SWFLbIwfY4&gl=MX ponganlo después de la dirección h tt p yutuu punto com xD y denle play justo donde colocó esto (play*) casi a mitad del fic =)

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

_Recuerdos en cursivas_

**Textos en negritas.**

"**HolyDays"**

**Capítulo especial**

_**Hoy presentamos:**_

"_24 de Diciembre"_

_¡Maldición! ¡Déjenme dormir!

Se revolvió en la cama nuevamente adoptando una posición fetal, usando las dos almohadas como tapones de oídos intentando bloquear el "ruido" que le interrumpía el sueño.

Acaso no podían dejarlo dormir? Creen que todas las personas en Japón estarían despiertas para escucharlos cantar estúpidos villancicos? Donde demonios creían estar? En Estados Unidos? En algún país de Europa? Desde cuando se había vuelto parte de la cultura japonesa el pasarse de puerta en puerta cantando villancicos con la intención de ganar uno que otro dulce de frutas para la noche buena?

Suspiró.

Debió haberse quedado en casa de su abuela. Allí no se veía nada de eso. Todo era calmado y tranquilo y…

_¡Demonios! ¡Cállense!

Volvió a gritar Yamato desde su cama al momento que volvía a escuchar otro de los incontables villancicos que se oían desde afuera. Cómo rayos hacen para cantar tan fuerte? Usaran algún megáfono o qué?

Asomó una de sus manos fuera de las sábanas y busco en su escritorio los tan anhelados audífonos que lo ayudarían a bloquear por completo ese insoportable ruido. Los obtuvo, gritó victoriosamente en silencio, los puso en su _Iphone __(1)_y tecleó un par de veces hasta dar play en su reproductor.

Paz, tranquilidad, eso era. Ahora podía dormir tranquilamente sin que nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos el estúpido "espíritu navideño", nótese el sarcasmo, lo despertara en sus días de descanso.

Desde cuando todo se había vuelto tan comercial?

Cuándo las personas dejaron de pasar tiempo con sus seres amados para ir a comprar miles de cosas innecesarias?

Acaso ya a nadie le interesaba pasar tiempo en familia y recordar el verdadero motivo de esa fiesta?

No entendía ni porque en su país se celebraba la "navidad" después de todo con todas las deidades que había dudaba que alguien supiera el verdadero motivo de la celebración, motivo que su abuela le había inculcado de niño por el mero hecho de tener parientes en Europa. Pero ahora le repugnaba, si pudiera eliminar una celebración de todo el año esa precisamente sería la navidad.

No por ser un ogro o que fuera una especia de "_Grinch__(2)_", pero no le agradaba para nada la navidad, que no le agradaba mejor dicho detestaba como la gente de ahora usaba esa festividad para tener una excusa vana para gastarse todos sus ahorros en porquerías innecesarias.

Solo esperaba que nadie, incluyendo sus amigos, le interrumpiera su perfecto día de descanso para "reunirse" y celebrar la "navidad"...

::

Paz, armonía y amor.

Su día favorito del año después de su cumpleaños.

_Mimi! Deja de aspirarle el olor al arbolito!

_Hikari tiene razón. Dejará de oler a pino si sigues así!

La castaña soltó una risita y se alejó del árbol que había obligado comprar a Taichi. Tenía unas semanas de haber regresado de Estados Unidos y ya se había acostumbrado a la tradición de un arbolito lleno de adornos para ese día y había logrado que Sora le consintiera y, por ende, obligara a Taichi a comprarle uno.

_Es perfecto! –soltó Tachikawa de un brinco- Es tan hermoso!

_Si, es hermoso… -afirmó Inoue- Pero ya! Ayúdanos con la cena.

Era 24 de diciembre, temprano por la mañana y estaban iniciando a preparar todo para la fiesta que tendrían esa misma noche, Noche Buena. Todos sus amigos vendrían y cuando ella dice "todos" lo incluye a él…

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Mimi al recordar el motivo por el que ella se había transferido a Tokio y vivir allí, él, aquel chico por el que ella siempre sintió algo especial pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle o hacer algo para obtener su cariño y posteriormente su amor.

Había renunciado sin siquiera luchar, sin siquiera perseverar e intentar ganarse el amor de ese chico, y todo por una persona que se le había adelantado…

_Mimi…

La aludida reaccionó de sus pensamientos y volteó a mirar quien le llamaba.

_Qué pasa? –Preguntó la peli roja- estás muy pensativa.

_Oh! No es nada. –aseguró Mimi con una sonrisa- Solo pensaba en que hace años no tengo una Navidad con todos ustedes.

Takenouchi sonrió ante los bellos sentimientos de su amiga y la abrazó maternalmente como ella siempre le hacía. Era cierto, no solo Mimi hacía falta en las Navidades, también faltaba Joe, Ken y por supuesto el amor de su vida, Yamato, que por estar de gira en gira no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos ni con ella. Pero Sora estaba segura que esa navidad Yamato la pasaría con ella y sus amigos y todo sería como antes.

_Este año todos volveremos a estar juntos, Mimi…

_Si… -sonrió la castaña sintiendo la felicidad que no había sentido en años- Feliz Navidad, Sora.

_Feliz Navidad, Mimi.

_OH! Genial! Abrazo grupal!

Y en menos de tres segundos ya no eran solo Mimi y Sora las que tenían un breve momento de cariño y amistad, porque un emocionado Taichi había llegado con miles de regalos en mano y se había lanzado sobre ellas en un enorme abrazo de oso.

_Feliz Navidad Chicas!

_Ah! Taichi! –reía Sora junto a Mimi- Feliz … Navidad!

Aquella escena hacía que Mimi sintiera nostalgia y melancolía por las todo lo que había dejado al irse a Estados Unidos. Solo deseaba algo para que su felicidad se completara.

_Por cierto –esta vez habló Hikari que veía desde la cocina la graciosa escena- Yamato traerá la banda verdad?

Yamato…

_Es cierto… -el moreno se revolvió los cabellos implorándole perdón a Sora con los ojos- Sora… Lo estuve llamando y no me contesta…

Yamato…

_Qué? –jadeó Sora desanimada, conociendo de ante mano el comportamiento de Ishida con esa festividad- Creo que debería ir a visitarlo y preguntar…

_Yo lo haré!

Todos quedaron inmóviles mirando directamente a Mimi por su repentino ofrecimiento. No iba a ir directamente a la casa de Yamato, primero pasaría a hacer unas compras de su familia y entonces pasaría a casa de Ishida, pero… Lo habría hecho con demasiada emoción? Habría despertado sospechas? Se sonrojó ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta para proseguir.

_Eh… es decir... Todos están ayudando en algo y yo pues… creo que sería de ayuda si hablo con Yamato verdad?

Yolei, Hikari y Taichi estuvieron de acuerdo ya que cada uno estaba ocupado en alguna tarea pero Sora no parecía convencida. Ella quería ver a Yamato primero aunque estaba ocupada con los adornos y Mimi ya había terminado con el arbolito pero, ella quería ver a Matt…

_No… Mimi…

La castaña se detuvo justo cuando se ponía sus botas para salir.

Miró a Sora, estaba indecisa. Maldijo por lo bajo, pensó en tener un momento con el rubio pero ya veía que no, después de todo, Sora era su ex novia que aún lo amaba, era más lógico que ella fuera. Y con todo el dolor de su alma, haría la siguiente pregunta.

_Qu…quieres ir tu So…

_Oye! Sora! –la aludida sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla provenientes de su moreno amigo- Qué tal si me ayudas a separar todos estos regalos? Si?

Sora volteó a mirar la sonrisa de Tai, suspiró, quizás era mejor esperar a la fiesta, allí hablaría con Yamato, sí, sería mucho mejor.

_Claro! –sonrió y miró a su mejor amiga- Mimi, por favor, haz que Yamato venga a la fiesta.

Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron y asintió repetidas veces. Por supuesto que ese era su propósito.

::

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Volvió a tocar la puerta por enésima vez y como ya había pasado en las veces anteriores, nadie abrió. Maldijo a Yamato por lo bajo. Debe estar durmiendo, algo común en su hermano. Buscó la llave oculta metida en la maceta que adornaba la entrada del departamento de su hermano y abrió la puerta.

_Yamato!

Llamó solo para ver si había alguna señal de vida y confirmó el silencio que reinaba.

_Dónde demonios estas, Matt?

Caminó hacia adentro del apartamento esquivando todo el desorden en la sala: camisas, pantalones, vasos, platos, eso.. eso era un yogurt?

Takeru siguió la dirección al cuarto de su hermano, Hikari le había llamado muy temprano recordándole la fiesta de ese día y él decidió ir a recordársela a Yamato. De seguro no pensaba ir, después de todo Matt odiaba esa fiesta por la comercialización que se le había dado, pero esta vez era diferente, estarían en una fiesta todos juntos como amigos y Sora estaría allí, de seguro él la extrañaba y sería una ocasión para que regresaran.

_Yamato! –gritó TK desde afuera de la habitación- Yamato despierta!

Nada.

TK suspiró. No vio otro remedio que abrir la puerta y asomarse encontrando un Yamato profundamente dormido con audífonos a todo volumen envuelto entre sus mantas, apenas se lograba ver el cabello de color idéntico al suyo.

Yamato estaba dormido a las once de la mañana. Bufó por lo bajo y luego sonrió de forma maliciosa, era el momento perfecto de ser el mejor hermano menor.

…

_Yamato… Christmas night! –cantaba una castaña de forma alegre mientras daba ligeros trotes por las avenidas de Odaiba- Yamato… Christmas Night!

**Su sonrisa evidenciaba la felicidad que sentía por recordarlo. Yamato, Ishida Yamato. Aquel chico que la hizo sentir de esa forma tan especial ese 31 de diciembre de 2002. Lo recordaba claramente. Ese día habían logrado derrotar, por fin, a MaloMyotismon y permanecieron en el digimundo por un tiempo más, tiempo que fue suficiente para que en ella despertara un sentimiento diferente.**

**-Hace 6 años-**

_Ganamos!

_Estamos en el digimundo!

_Tengo mi propio digimon!

_Soy un niño elegido!

De esta y otras formas miles de niños celebraban la derrota de la oscuridad y el nacimiento de un nuevo digimundo donde todos tenían su propio digimon, sueño que Hikari tuvo muchas veces y que tanto ella como sus amigos veían realizarse. No solo ellos estaban felices, si no todos los niños elegidos del mundo estaban allí, felices y contentos, bailando y riendo alegremente… excepto ella.

Tachikawa Mimi.

Se había separado del grupo de niños elegidos de Estados Unidos, de su amigo Michael y de sus antiguos compañeros de Japón. No estaba de humor. A pesar de haber celebrado con todos ellos por un rato, ahora no lo soportaba. Recordar aquellas aventuras, todo lo que lucharon y batallaron, lo que obtuvieron y lograron, lo que perdieron y nunca recuperaron… eso le hacía sentir aquella misma impotencia que sintió cuando tenía diez años.

_Leomon…

Susurró al viento mientras veía las hojas caer a su alrededor en aquel lago, el mismo donde pasaron su primera noche en el digimundo hacia tres años y medios. El lago no había cambiado casi nada, en ese lugar también se habían despedido la última vez cuando creyeron que nunca volverían al digimundo.

Sin esperarlo una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

La detuvo, no la dejó caer, era muy probable que una luz o algo apareciera si dejaba caer esa lágrima, después de todo así se activo su emblema. No quería que nadie la descubriera, ni la viera en ese momento, había escapado de palmon para estar a solas en ese momento…

_Así que…

_Eh?

Mimi se volteó al instante al escuchar otra voz aparte de ella, encontrándose con la silueta de un rubio recostado a un árbol, cuya mirada era cubierta por su flequillo.

_Asi que… aun sigues siendo igual de llorona que antes?

_eh? –Mimi tuvo que procesar lo que decía Ishida para responder- Qué… qué dijiste?

Yamato se incorporó de su posición y fijo su mirada directamente en ella.

_Lo olvidaste ya? Te negaste a seguir peleando porque no querías ver sufrir a nadie, o me equivoco?

Tachikawa silenció moviendo su mirada a un lado, se mordió su labio interior al sentir esa misma sensación de aquel día, el día que Leomon…

_El día que Leomon dio su vida por ti… -Mimi volteó a mirar a Yamato nuevamente- Ese día probablemente estaba a punto de caer en una profunda oscuridad…

Escuchaba atentamente a Yamato, estaba abriéndose con ella? Ellos nunca fueron tan allegados, solo intercambiaron un par de cosas..

_Llegué a pensar que era un fracasado, que no servía para nada y que… -el rubio soltó una sonrisa irónica- llegué a pensar que Taichi era mejor que yo. Puedes creerlo?

Alguna que otra vez hablaron por teléfono desde Japón a Estados Unidos pero las conversaciones giraban entorno a sus amigos, nunca profundizaban en sus vidas personales ni nada, pero ahora, frente a ella, había un Yamato distinto… uno que nunca había visto.

_Ese día recuerdo que metalgarurumon derrotó a puppetmon de un solo disparo, qué fácil se vio en ese momento terminar con él, parecía solo un muñeco… -siguió hablando Yamato- pero aun así no me sentía útil, como si mis amigos no me necesitaran, pensaba que no importara donde estuviera a nadie le importaría..

Ahora escuchaba a otro Ishida, uno que mostraba su verdadero yo, otro que dejaba de ser genial y popular y llegaba a ser un… ser humano.

_Eso… no lo sabía…

_Nadie lo sabe Tachikawa.

Qué? Nadie lo sabe? Los ojos de Mimi se clavaron en los suyos y pudo ver que él no mentía, efectivamente parecía ser que era un secreto para todos.

_Nadie?

_Bueno… hasta ahora nadie lo sabía… -sonrió de lado acercándose a su lado mirando en dirección al lago- pensaba que era un poco vergonzoso decirle a alguien lo que sentí, le conté a Joe que había caído en un abismo de pesimismo pero lo hice para rescatar a Sora…

_Eso… lo recuerdo.. –aseguró Mimi, quién había escuchado el relato de parte de su amiga donde ella había estado rodeada de oscuridad- solo lo contaste por ella?

_Algo así… solo fue para hacer entender a Joe la gravedad del asunto. –sintió la curiosa mirada de Tachikawa sobre él- No le dirás esto a nadie verdad?

_Huh? … -saltó Mimi en su lugar- decirle a alguien? No, no, no! para nada! Pero… por qué me dices eso, Ishida?

Yamato se volteó para darle cara y poder detallar su expresión, estaba confundida. Soltó una corta risa, Tachikawa hacia caras muy graciosas.

_Estabas recordando aquel día verdad? –no esperó respuesta para proseguir- Todos somos niños elegidos, no es eso suficiente para olvidar la oscuridad que nos rodea?

_Suenas como Hikari…

_Ja, ja. Tal vez… -sonrió el rubio con cortesía- pero, no hay motivo para estar desanimado, después de todo acabamos con el malo, no crees?

No hay motivo?

Mimi seguía mirando de frente al rubio, asombrada con cada palabra. Ese día conocía más de él y, por alguna razón, ya no lo miraba de igual forma. Ahora, le detallaba cada facción conjuntamente con sus sentimientos, esos que había guardado tanto tiempo, por qué los compartía con ella? Y por qué en ese preciso momento?

_Muy bien… regresaré con el grupo…

(play*)

_Oye… Ishida! –llamó Mimi, a lo que el rubio le miró de inmediato- eh… yo… Gracias! Gracias por contarme esto…

El rubio sonrió en respuesta a su agradecimiento. Y con una despedida de mano el rubio se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino como si aquella conversación no fuera la gran cosa, aunque en su interior no lo sentía así…

_Nos vemos luego, Mimi.

Algo nuevo despertó en ella, vio algo distinto a todo lo que sabía de Yamato. Por qué se había tomado el tiempo de decirle eso? Para animarla? No importaba el motivo por el cual se lo haya dicho, ahora ya no le importaba aquello en lo que pensaba hace un rato, ahora tenía un nuevo pensamiento y ese pensamiento tenía nombre, Yamato…

_Ishida Yamato…

Y luego de recordar cada detalle del rubio, notó algo que pasó desapercibido.

_Me… Me llamó por mi primer nombre?

**-Regresando a la realidad-**

Desde ese día ella se había dedicado a mirar al rubio en secreto, a seguirle sus pasos y a conocer las cosas que nunca vio. Mimi podía afirmar que lo conocía, no a la perfección, pero ya no era cualquier chico para ella, era Ishida Yamato, quien le hacía sentir especial.

De pronto, Tachikawa frenó su trote para contemplar la torre de Tokio en todo su esplendor. Aunque tocaban a penas las una de la tarde, el día estaba un poco opaco pero con las luces que adornaban las calles se veía precioso, y la Torre de Tokio se alzaba lo más hermosa en todo el año. Amaba esa época, respirar aquel aire de paz.

Momento…

Ella amaba esa época, Navidad… pero Yamato…

_Ishida odia la navidad!

Exacto. Había olvidado un detalle. El rubio no le agradaba para nada aquella festividad. Entonces, cómo lo haría venir? Era casi imposible sacarlo de su casa cuando no había un motivo válido, y de seguro que para él salir de su cálida habitación al frío abrumador de las calles y dirigirse a una fiesta con 12 personas donde lo más probable es que dos de ellos queden borrachos, siendo uno de ellos Taichi, no era algo nada motivador. Entonces, cómo haría que Yamato fuera a la fiesta?

Mimi siguió caminando un poco desanimada, ahora veía lejana la posibilidad de llevar a Yamato a la fiesta y todos lo esperaban junto a la banda, no sólo ella quería que él fuera, también Taichi, Takeru, Joe y Sora… Si, su amiga le esperaba.

_Tengo que llevar a Yamato a la fiesta –susurró al aire- No puedo fallar…

Aunque le doliera el hecho de pensar que ese día el chico de sus sueños podría volver con su mejor amiga, había ido en una misión y no podía dejar que eso le hiciera pasarla mal en ese día.

Siguió pasando una y otra tienda del área. El olor a dulce de frutas, galletas recién horneadas, su sonrisa volvió a acentuarse. Olía delicioso…

_Eso es! –gritó Mimi en medio de la calle- Le llevaré su regalo de navidad!

Y con una media vuelta volvió a correr hasta su casa, si no lograba que Yamato fuera a la fiesta, por lo menos le daría su obsequio y no se sentiría tan mal al no cumplir, claro primero usaría otro incentivo para convencerlo, a veces el rubio podría ser un poco terco.

::

_No tenías porque despertarme así Takeru…

El rubio menor sostenía su estómago de tanto reír. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde la bromita pero de solo recordar la cara de Yamato, volvía a estallar en risas.

_Jajaja, Yama por favor… -hablaba Tk entre risas- jaja, admítelo! Je je, te sorprendí!

Una vena se volvió a contraer en el cuello de Matt.

_La próxima vez que se te ocurra la brillante idea de despertarme bañándome con agua helada, te mataré Takeru…

El aura negra alrededor de su hermano lo hizo retroceder para cuidar su pellejo.

_He, he… tranquilo! No lo volveré a hacer… -habló Tk en son de paz- Yo solo… solo vine a recordarte la fiesta de hoy, ya sabes, la fiesta de noche bu…

_No iré! –soltó directamente y a secas Ishida- No tengo intenciones de aparecerme por allá.

_Pero… Taichi te esperá y…

_Pues puedes decirle a Yagami que si quiere que alguien le conduzca el auto cuando se pase de copas que se lo pida a Joe, porque yo no pienso aguantarle ni una mie…

_Y Sora?...

Ishida calló. Permaneció en silencio para voltearse y mirar a su hermano de frente, los cabellos le cubrían su rostro, pero Takeru percibía su enfado. Acaso tocó un nervio frágil?

_Estoy harto de eso… -susurró el rubio mayor de forma audible- Por qué no se olvidan de que alguna vez salí con Takenouchi?!

_Oye Matt, yo no quise…

_Qué? -Yamato levantó la mirada- No querías recordarme a Sora?

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, un silencio incómodo para Takeru. Por qué a Yamato le molestaba tanto recordar "esos días" con Sora?

_Bien… ahora que no hay nada que decir con respecto a aquel tema… terminaré con mi desayuno.

_Almuerzo querrás decir.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, aun en silencio, Takeru no entendía la razón de porqué Yamato actuaba así… pero esperaría otro momento apropiado para conocer la razón.

Yamato estaba preparando algo para su desayuno/almuerzo, no había ido de compras el día anterior por lo tanto, lo único que encontró fue una sopa de fideos instantáneos. Pero qué más daba, no esperaba que de pronto le cayera un almuerzo de los grandes con _onigiris__(3)_y/o algo de carnepara poder rellenar su hambriento estómago…

DING, DONG…

Esa era la puerta? Quién demonios lo molesta en su día libre? Claro, aparte de su hermano.

_Yo abro!

Avisó Takeru al ver que su hermano no se movía. Tal vez era Taichi que venía a obligar al rubio a ir a la fiesta.

Eso pensaba Tk, pero lo que encontró no era nada parecido a Taichi.

_Buenas Tardes! –saludó una radiante Mimi con una enorme sonrisa- Hola, Takeru qué haces aquí?

Que "qué hacía"? Él debería preguntarle eso a ella, aunque si lo analizaba un poco todo debería ser una estrategia de Taichi. Sí, eso era, de seguro pensó que con lo animada y dulce que era Mimi lograría "endulzarle" a Yamato el espíritu navideño. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cómo lograría eso Mimi? Ni siquiera tenía una amistad tan estrecha con Yamato para eso…

_Oye Takeru… -se asomó el rubio mayor- Quién era…

La pregunta quedó en el aire al ver a la persona que adornaba la entrada de su apartamento. Hace cuánto no la veía? Dos, tres años? Eso no importaba. Mimi estaba… linda?...

_Ishida… -susurró Mimi al divisar al rubio con el cabello despeinado, acaso estaba más guapo- Bu-bu-buenas tardes!

Hizo una reverencia en frente de ambos esperando que alguien diera palabra. Estaba sonrojada lo sabía, su corazón latía a mil por hora de sólo sentir su presencia, estaría mal vestida? Su cabello se vería despeinado? Por qué nadie hablaba?

Yamato se hallaba en un pequeño transe… recuerdos, memorias, pensamientos, razones… la voz de Mimi y su presencia que estaba frente a él.

_Oye… Yamato… -susurró Takeru- la dejarás allí parada afuera?

_Eh?... Ah! Es cierto… -el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- Tachikawa… pasa, no… no te quedes afuera!

_Ah! Gracias!

Mimi volvió a entrar con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ojala pudiera llevar a Yamato a la fiesta.

__Qué… qué es ese olor? –las palabras de Takeru hicieron que los otros dentro de la habitación frenaran en seco. Qué era ese olor tan agradable? Por qué de pronto sentía apetito por algo como… como…- Eso es… Es, nabe__(4)__?_

Ishida también se percató de lo mismo. El olor era… agradable, y no era su sopa instantánea la que despedía ese agradable y comible olor. Si, hasta sentía que podía comerse el olor… Siguió su olfato hasta llegar al lugar proveniente, una caja que colgaba de la mano de la castaña.

_Oye... Mimi… -llamó el rubio mientras miraba de forma deseable la caja que traía ella- eso… eso es…?

Mimi reaccionó. Casi olvidaba que para convencer a Yamato había preparado algo más que solo palabras y ese algo más es…

_Oh! Si!.. –levantó la caja y se la enseño a ambos rubios- Es_ nabe_! Quieren un poco?

Los ojos de ambos los hermanos se iluminaron. Que si querían? Bueno, eso era mucho mejor que almorzar fideos instantáneos verdad?

…

-hace 6 años-

Los nervios no le permitían dar el paso adelante, entrar en el camerino y darle el obsequio que ella había hecho con tanto cariño y amor para él. Si, amor, no sabía cuándo o cómo empezó a sentir eso por él pero ahora estaba segura que todo ese amor quería demostrárselo, y qué mejor día que la víspera de Navidad.

_Ah!... Sora por qué te detienes aquí?

_Es que…

No sabía ni que contestarle a Biyomon. Estaba nerviosa?... no, era algo más que eso. Tal vez estaba…

_Sora, qué haces aquí?

_Ah! Tai…

Por qué? Por qué ahora de pronto dudaba en entrar? Se había preparado toda la noche para eso y por qué? Por qué solo con ver a su mejor amigo se sentía así?...

_Oye! Algo huele delicioso!

_Si!

Qué bien! Ahora Gabumon y Agumon daban testimonio de su regalo secreto. Qué no pudo ir y entrar rápido y salir sin ser vista?

_Es para Matt?

_Sí –habló por lo bajo- es para Matt.

_Qué es? Tú lo hiciste?

_No preguntes tanto!

En cada pregunta, algo le hacía frenarse. Qué era? Saber que le hacía daño a su mejor amigo? O algo más?

_No vas a entrar?

Pero, eso no importaba. Ella había tomado una decisión y sus sentimientos habían hablado.

_A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar…

Qué? Cuándo se perdió de la conversación?

-Tiempo real-

Un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

No se arrepentía de haber elegido a Matt. Y ese día se cumplían 6 años desde que ella decidió entrar a su camerino y darle su regalo. Por eso se estaba esforzando ese día. Quería que cuando Yamato llegara y probara la cena supiera que ella la hizo con mucho cariño, para todos, sí, pero en especial para él.

_Sora que haces allí en el suelo?

La aludida reaccionó. Llevaba más de cinco minutos en ese posición en cuclillas mirando el horno para revisar cómo estaba la cena y sin querer se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_Ah! Tai… -se levantó rápidamente- estaba pues… yo…

_Recordabas a Matt?

_Yo… -el sonrojo se acentuó más en sus mejillas- Si, pensaba en él.

Taichi sonrió más con amargo que por gracia. Él sabía lo que Sora sentía, después de todo él presenció cómo su mejor amiga la peli roja elegía a su amigo sobre él. Pero que podía hacer él? Solo mirar claro estaba y desearle lo mejor, sin embargo, esa noche no. no se quedaría mirando cómo ella misma se hacía daño. No era nada justo ni para ella, ni para Matt y mucho menos para sí mismo…

_Sora.. –su voz salió seca aun sin quererlo- Por qué piensas en Matt?

_Qué? … -Qué clase de pregunta era esa?- Pues… porque lo amo, Tai qué pregunta es esa…

Ella sonreía aunque no entendía la razón de esa pregunta. Se dio la vuelta para seguir preparando la mesa.

_Recuerdas que Yamato terminó contigo hace año y medio, verdad?

Todo en ella se congeló al instante. A qué venía eso? Obviamente ella lo sabía. Trató de seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Lo se. Por qué?

_Hace un año esperabas lo mismo que esperas hoy, eso no pasó.

Sintió que algo en ella se quebraba.

_Hoy, esperas que venga y te proponga regresar.

Sus mechones rojos cubrieron su cabello.

_Deberías conocerlo. Si Yamato quisiera volver contigo, hace tiempo te lo hubiera dicho, Sora.

Soltó lo que tenía en su mano y apretó sus puños con rabia, por qué Taichi venía a decirle esas cosas feas? Qué le pasaba? Era el día más hermoso del año para que él hiciera eso con ella.

_Por qué?... –susurró- Por qué quieres ponerme triste en un momento como este…?

_Solo te digo la verdad Takenouchi…

_Te digo la verdad Takenouchi…_

_Te digo la verdad Takenouchi…_

_Te digo la verdad…_

La frase resonó en su mente una y otra vez. Pero No! no dejaría que nada le quitara su perseverancia. Lucharía hasta lo último. Y no permitiría que ni Taichi ni nadie le quitara eso. Suavizó su agarre y estiró las manos. Levantó su rostro, respiró lentamente y se volteó con una impecable sonrisa como las que Sora siempre mostraba.

_Ya verás que Mimi logrará traerlo!

Taichi suspiró.

Eso no era precisamente lo que le preocupaba.

::

_Ah! Estuvo delicioso!

_Si, así es…

Qué? Yamato había dicho que su comida estaba deliciosa?

_Gr-gracias chicos! –sonrió agradecida con un ligero sonrojo- Qué bueno que les gusto!

_Gracias por la comida!

Agradecía Takeru mientras se levantaba a recoger su plato, justo cuando es detenido por su hermano.

_Tk puedes recoger todo y llevarlo a la cocina?

_Qué? –repuso el rubio- Oye, vengo a tu casa y me tratas como tu sirviente?

_Mimi quiere hablar conmigo. –ambas miradas se posaron en ella- A eso viniste verdad?

Esas dos miradas azuladas estaban fijas en ella. Por qué se sentía como en un juzgado? De pronto ya no sabía ni que decir. Estaba sonrojada, lo sabía. Suspiró y tomó aire para hablar.

_Si… de hecho si quiero hablarte Ishida.

Takeru entendió así que se dedicó a recoger la loza e ir a lavarla para darles privacidad a ellos. Sabía para qué venía Mimi aunque dudaba que tuviera éxito, igual les dejaría solos y en el momento en que Yamato empezara a gritar maldiciones a la Navidad entonces iría a rescatar a Mimi. Si, eso haría.

…

_Quieres llevarme a la fiesta de esta noche verdad?

_Eh?

_Me equivoco?

Era tan obvia así que no necesitaba palabras? Bajó la mirada mordiéndose un labio.

_De hecho no.

_Qué? –esa respuesta no se la esperaba- entonces a qué vienes?

Estaba empezando a pensar que Mimi había venido a decirle que lo extrañaba y que le daba la bienvenida de regresar a Japón después de la gira, y esa idea le resultó agradable, aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo de eso, pero eso era lo que quería escuchar, todo menos lo que ella iba a decir.

_Me ofrecí para convencerte a ir a la cena de Noche buena hoy –confesión que hizo congelarse a Ishida- Pero antes de venir aquí recordé algo Ishida…

El rubio estuvo a punto de echarla de la casa, solo que escuchar un "pero" le hizo quedarse y esperar a ver que más decía, después la largaría con todas las de la ley.

Mimi suspiró y alzó la cabeza.

_Hoy… es un día para estar con los amigos y la familia, pasarla bien y estar felices sobre todo. Pero siendo realistas no habrá paz para ti… -un sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas mientras Yamato le miraba fijamente- Taichi, Davis y los chicos de la banda de seguro no te dejarán en paz… y a ti te gusta mucho pasarla tranquilo.

_Mimi yo…

_Nos gustaría… -habló ella antes de que él continuara- que estuvieras allí, a todos. Eres nuestro amigo y nada sería igual si tú faltarás, Yamato. No puedo obligarte a ir, pero si te pido que aunque sea nos desees "Feliz Navidad" a todos, porque todos nosotros te deseamos Feliz Navidad, Yamato.

Estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando vio como Mimi sacaba un obsequio de su bolso, una caja de color azul y moño dorado. "Para Ishida-kun" se leía en la tarjeta. Yamato la miró, ella estaba sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, seguro por el frío. Tomó el regalo y lo contempló por unos segundos más…

_Como no sé si te veré ahora al sonar las doce medianoche, te dejo mi presente para ti –se acercó a él con seguridad y le dio un beso en la mejilla de la forma más dulce que pudo- Feliz Navidad, Yamato.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad, Yamato._

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al sentir el beso y escuchar aquel deseo. Por qué de pronto sentía las innegables ganas de ir a la susodicha fiesta? Yamato escondió su mirada con su cabello. Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer…

Se dio media vuelta ante la mirada de Mimi y empezó a caminar pasando al lado de Takeru, que al no escuchar ningún grito, temió por la vida de Mimi.

_Oye Yamato –le llamó TK- a dónde vas?

_Espérenme! –gritó desde su cuarto- Me estoy cambiando!

Obviamente no diría para que se cambiaba de ropa.

No podía ser cierto. Takaishi se dio la vuelta y miró de forma asombrosa a Mimi. Acaso ella… ella había logrado hacer que su hermano cambiara de parecer? No podía ser… o sí?

::

Aclaraciones:

Iphone: Viene de la familia de Apple xD

Grinch: de la película "El Grinch" por Jim Carrey *.*

Onigiri: Dícese de las bolas de arroz tradicionales en Japón, literalmente onigiri significa bola de arroz en japonés =)

Nabe: es un estofado muy tradicional en japón :D

Notas de la Autora:

Buenas noches a todos? Como la están pasando en estos dos días libres? Bueno, yo tengo día libre desde el… 20? O.o? ahahaha estoy de vacaciones, pero a la vez no lo estoy, con tantas cosas en casa T-T bueno, el punto es que hoy les traje este especial =) como ven se llama HolyDays: días festivos.

Sé que debía colgarlo ayer, pero aun faltaban algunas partes y corregirlo, aunque creo que deben haber varios errores por allí. No miré bien (?)

Reviews para saber que les parece si? Espero que les haya gustado esta recopilación y perdooooonnnn por el recuerdo INGRATO de ese momento Sorato Dx pero ya verán que tiene que ver…. Jojojo

Si! Esto no es un one shot =) que creían? Que solo era por hoy? NADA! Es un FIC especial sobre los días festivos. Osea, cuando será la siguiente actualización? –esperando respuestas- e.e no les diré pero deben imaginarse. Porque de seguro ustedes deben tener muchas preguntas sobre eso, háganla por review plis =)

Bueno les doy las gracias por leer =) y un saludo especial a tres chicas que deben estar leyendo por aquí, Aleh :* Min :* y a Ely :* (estás leyendo verdad? xD espero te haya gustado )

Aparte…

Tengo dos dibujos de este capítulo. En la próxima actualización les colgare el link =])

La actualización de hoy hizo referencia a los siguientes capítulos de Digimon 01 y 02 respectivamente:

**Digimon Adventure 01:** Capítulo 03 (54) – _Lago donde se desarrollo la digievolución de Gabumon y donde se despidieron del digimundo_ / Capítulo 47 – _Muerte de Leomon y la derrota de_ Puppetmon / Capítulo 51 – _Oscuridad que se apoderó de Matt_ / **Digimon Adventure 02:** Capítulo 38 – _Momento en que Sora elige a Matt_ / Capítulo 50 – _Final, donde derrotan a MalonMyotismon._

Me despido por ahora. Los veré en unos días para saber que más pasó =)

Nos vemos, minna *.*

-Tres horas después-

_Feliz Navidad!

Gritaron todos al unísono mientras cantaban en un karaoke improvisado por Tai. Todos se reunieron en la casa Yagami para pasar la Noche Buena, cuando decimos todos nos referimos a todos.

_Genial! –saltó el moreno Yagami sobre el rubio- No puedo creer que hayas venido Ishida!

_Ah! Que molesto! –se quejó el rubio- Por ti era que no quería venir!

_Oye eso duele!

_Jajaja –todos reían al ver la graciosa escena entre los dos mejores amigos- es broma Yagami!

La escena para Mimi era muy grata. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, él estaba allí. Y esa no era la mejor parte, lo que más le hacía sentir calidez en su interior era ver lo que Ishida estaba usando en su cuello, esa bufanda..

_Esa bufanda se le ve muy bien…

_Ah! Sora… -la peli roja la sorprendió al susurrarle cerca- no te vi…

Sonrió con un tono carmín en sus mejillas mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Matt. Esa noche… esa noche lo volvería a intentar…

_Gracias, Mimi…

_Huh? Por qué me das las gracias, Sora?

_Porque ahora… tengo otra oportunidad gracias a ti, Mimi…

En un momento así, como mejor amiga, tu deber sería sonreír pero… qué pasa cuando en realidad no sientes alegría por tu mejor amiga? Qué haces cuando en realidad no quieres que ella logre su objetivo? Qué es lo correcto cuando estas enamorada del ex novio de tu mejor amiga?

_Continuará…_

¡REVIEWS!


	2. 31 de Diciembre

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. La historia si es MIA, solo mia.**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **NO ES SORATO! Tal vez al inicio tengan ese sentimiento de deja vu, pero NO. Esto es MIMATO!

Busquen este enlace /watch?v=i9uwsCeURPY coloquen esa dirección después del http you tu be punto com y prepárenlo. Habrá un conteo del 4 al uno, denle _play _justo cuando el conteo llegue a _uno. _

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

* * *

"**HolyDays"**

**Capítulo especial**

_**Hoy presentamos:**_

"_31 de Diciembre"_

* * *

Los ánimos los tenía por los suelos.

Estaba muy segura que nada ni nadie podía levantárselos. ¿Cuántos días llevaba así? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Por supuesto, ya tenía una semana en ese estado tan deplorable para ella. Habitualmente siempre estaba sonriendo y dando saltos por donde quiera, llamando por teléfono a sus amigos o estuviera sacando fotos y cargándolas a _facebook_ o a _tumblr __(1)_. Pero ya ni para eso tenía ánimos. Sabía que debía levantarse esa mañana e ir a ayudar a Miyako a empacar para su viaje –Si, hasta su amiga morada tenía un viaje invernal a Hokkaido- pero los ánimos no le ayudaban en nada.

_¡RING!, ¡RING!_

Escuchó el pequeño aparato sonar desde debajo de las almohadas. Asomó su cara brevemente levantándola de la cama y alargando su brazo para mirar quién era el o la que le interrumpía en su melancolía crónica.

_**Llamada entrante:**_

_**Taichi**_

Suspiró sonoramente. Llevaba una semana desaparecida de sus amigos, solo sabían de ella porque actualizaba su estado en _facebook _pero no la habían visto en persona desde la fiesta de noche buena. Seguro ya se estaban preocupando que ella rechazara todo invitación a salir por parte de sus amigas y Tai tomó la iniciativa de preguntar qué era de ella.

_¿_Alóh?_

_ ¡Mimi! –Escuchó la voz de Sora, la voz que menos quería escuchar- ¿dónde has estado?

_En mi casa, Sora –trató de sonar lo más relajada y tranquila-

_ ¿Estás bien?

El tono preocupado con el que le habló su amiga le indicaba que no la había engañado ni un pelo.

_Sí, amiga, estoy bien solo… -suspiró sonoramente- estoy… ya sabes, en esos días.

_Ay, Mimi, ahora te entiendo -¡Bingo! Había logrado engañarla- ¿no necesitas nada? ¿algo que pueda llevarte?

_Sora, solo es la regla. No es una enfermedad.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Es que necesito a mi mejor amiga para charlar, ya sabes…

_No, no sé –mintió. Lo sabía- No sé de qué o quién quieres hablar.

_ ¿quieres que te cuente? ¿Segura?

_¡No!_

_ ¡Por supuesto!

_Ay, ¡Gracias! –chilló Sora por el auricular- ¡Gracias! Mimi si no fuera por ti no fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_Si fuera por mí, no estuviera oyendo esto._

_ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Mimi, gracias a ti creo tener otra oportunidad con Matt.

¡_Splah_!

La noticia le cayó como un cubo de agua fría. Ella ya tenía idea del por qué Sora le daba las gracias y todo se remonta al inicio de su estado depresivo, justo una semana atrás al día 24 de diciembre, justo el día que ella logró traer a Yamato –aún no entiende cómo- a la fiesta con todos sus amigos, entre ellos, Sora.

**-Hace una semana-**

_Esa bufanda se le ve muy bien…

_Ah! Sora… -la peli roja la sorprendió al susurrarle cerca- no te vi…

Sonrió con un tono carmín en sus mejillas mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Matt. Esa noche… esa noche lo volvería a intentar…

_Gracias, Mimi…

_Huh? Por qué me das las gracias, Sora?

_Porque ahora… tengo otra oportunidad gracias a ti, Mimi…

En un momento así, como mejor amiga, tu deber sería sonreír pero… cambió su mirada para contemplar al rubio que peleaba con quitarse a Tai de encima. El cabello se le revolvía dejándole ver el rostro más claramente, la nariz recta y sus ojos azules que resaltaban. ¿Qué había hecho? Se suponía que debía traer a Matt y había cumplido con su misión pero, ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

_Deséame suerte, Mimi.

Claro, porque su mejor amiga estaba dirigiéndose al rubio, chico que a ella le gustaba desde hace tiempo, el ex novio de Sora. Por eso no estaba tranquila.

Sabía en su interior que ella no tenía probabilidad de nada. Ni siquiera estaba cerca del radar del rubio ni nada por el estilo. Y por ende, solo podía limitarse a mirar como Sora llegaba frente a Yagami, Kido e Ishida, saludaba a los tres pero ponía su atención en el rubio, le susurraba algo en el oído de forma tímida y se alejaba para mirar la reacción del rubio. Mimi siguió con la mirada a su amiga que salía de la sala sonrojada dirigiéndose al balcón.

_Por favor, Yamato, no vayas._

Su mente le susurraba esas palabras, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido en espera a ver que haría el rubio después del acercamiento de Sora.

El corazón se le encogió.

_¿Qué hago?_

El rubio se levantó, se excusó con sus amigos, se estiró un poco y le sonrió a Ichijouji a modo de saludo.

_¿Lo detengo?_

Dio un paso a su derecha en la misma dirección que había tomado la peli roja.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Pasó justo frente a ella sin mirarla ni un centímetro, y se perdió en la puerta de salida que daba al balcón. Mimi no movió un músculo, ni para saludarle, interrumpirle el paso y poner una estúpida excusa y detenerlo. Solo lo dejó pasar.

_Es lo correcto._

Trató de convencerse a sí misma. Trató de no darle importancia a ese hecho. Ella sabía –o tenía idea- de qué sucedería allá afuera pero prefería no entrar en detalles y armar el escenario en su mente. Ya suficiente con tener que escuchar de primera mano cómo Sora sueña despierta con el día que regrese con Matt.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que sentir esto por él?_

**-Tiempo real-**

_…Y aceptó ir después del concierto- hablaba la peli roja en el teléfono- ¿puedes creerlo?

_… -Mimi no se hallaba escuchando nada, el celular estaba en su oreja pero sus pensamientos en otro lugar-

_Mimi, ¿estás allí? –al escuchar el silencio, Sora pensó que Mimi se abría dormido- ¡Mimi!

_¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí Sora eso es… ¡Genial!

_No, no lo es._

_ ¡Estoy tan emocionada por el concierto de hoy! –Chilló la peli roja- Mimi ya debo irme, Tai reclama por su celular. Besos amiga, ¡Bye!

_Bye…

No esperó escuchar el usual _tuu _al cortar la llamada, solo alzó el brazo y lanzó el aparato lo más lejos que pudo, sabía que no le pasaría nada porque algún oso de felpa detendría el golpe, pero qué no hubiera dado por oír como el pequeño aparato era partido en varios pedazos.

_Deberías alegrarte por tu mejor amiga._

Replicó una voz en su interior. Pero ella no sentía ni la más mínima llama de felicidad. ¿Qué pasa cuando en realidad no sientes alegría por tu mejor amiga? ¿Qué es lo correcto cuando estás enamorada del ex novio de tu mejor amiga?

* * *

::

_**En alguna parte de Odaiba**_

_!Muy bien! Felicidades chicos, excelente ensayo.

_Gracias señor Fujibashi.

_Gracias a ustedes, mis lobos –alardeó un hombre de cabellera negra mientras se colocaba los lentes oscuros- Y recuerden diez en punto, no lleguen tarde.

El hombre se despidió con una mano mientras los cuatro chicos se movían de sus lugares para guardar sus instrumentos. Ishida era uno de ellos, tomó el estuche de color negro y metió con sumo cuidado su preciado bajo, lo cerró, suspiró, se estiró a la vez que despeinaba su cabello en un intento por quitarse la irritación que tenía de la tarde anterior.

_!hey! ¿Ishida qué te pasa?

_Pareciera que no hubieras dormido tus 16 horas…

_Ja, ja, ja, qué graciosos…

Pero en realidad tenían razón, y mucha razón. Él normalmente duerme de 12 a 14 horas y le gustaba eso, lo hacía tener la energía necesaria para lo que sea que hiciera en el transcurso del día pero, gracias a una peli roja, el sueño le estaba cobrando lo que le debía.

_¡Ding! ¡Ding!_

Escuchó su celular en el bolsillo. Un mensaje. Sabía de quién era y no quería mirarlo. Volvió a vibrar, estúpido sistema de "Vibra cada cinco minutos hasta que lean el mensaje". Suspiró buscando paciencia.

**Mensaje nuevo:**

**Sora**

_Leer…_

**Estoy emocionada por la cita de hoy =^.^= **

**La espero con ansias. TQM**

Una vena se le contrajo en el cuello, ¿por qué le resultaba tan irritante leer un mensaje de ella cuando antes, exactamente un año y medio antes, los amaba?

Ahora, primero la peli roja no lo dejaba dormir con un mensaje cada cinco minutos y segundo, con llamadas incesantes cada hora…

…

_**Residencia Ishida**_

_Si te irrita tanto, ¿Por qué aceptaste la cita?

_No lo sé Takeru. No me interrogues.

Takaishi negó con la cabeza.

En escasas horas tendrían que reunirse todos para el concierto gratuito de fin de año que daría la banda de Matt. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir y pasarla juntos, claro, Ishida estaría presente pues porque él era el principal de la banda, de más, Takeru podría apostar que hubiera tenido que venir Mimi a sacarlo de la casa de nuevo.

_Si no querías, ¿por qué no solo te negaste y ya?

_Exacto Yamato, ¿por qué simplemente no le dijiste la verdad y ya?_

_Porque ya le hice daño y no quiero hacerle daño otra vez –se respondió más a sí mismo que a su hermano-

_Entiendo pero… entonces ¿la seguirás llenando de falsas esperanzas?

_Tk entiende que no sé cómo hacerle entender que no siento nada por ella. Entiende, NADA!

_Pues no me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella.

Yamato suspiró. Parecía tan sencillo pero ¿cuántas veces más se lo tendría que decir? Lo había hecho el día que rompió con ella, los meses siguientes y cada vez que ella le invitaba a algo. ¿Cómo haces que una chica entienda que no sientes nada por ella?

_Después de todo, ¿Cómo llegaste a aceptarle la cita?

¿Qué "cómo"? Lo mismo se preguntaba él…

**-Hace una semana-**

Al inicio se había negado a ir. Pero luego de escuchar sus palabras _"No será lo mismo sin ti" _le hizo reconsiderar pasarla con sus amigos, aunque fuera solo un rato. Pero la verdad es que más le convenció oírle decir su nombre _"Yamato" _ella nunca lo hacía. Siempre le llamaba Ishida dejando así claro que entre ellos había una amistad de "eres mi amigo porque tenemos los mismos amigos en común". Pero algo en él se revolvió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Tachikawa.

Por eso estaba allí, jugando con Taichi y bebiendo ron ponche como si se tratara de una casa "occidental" donde sus miembros eran "occidentales" y celebraban la navidad cada año. Todo había ido bien en ese lapso de tiempo hasta que sintió la mirada fija de alguien, con disimulo miró con el rabillo del ojo quién era.

_Mimi…_

Allí sentada cerca del árbol que le hizo comprar a Tai estaba ella, con un suéter azul y falda color… ¡A quién le importa el maldito color! El punto era que estaba linda.. _¿Linda? ¿Desde cuándo carajos usas tú esas palabras? _Le reclamó su subconsciente de inmediato. La vista era grata, no se quejaba hasta que alguien más llegó al lado de Tachikawa.

Sora.

Así es. Así a secas le resonó el nombre de la peli roja en su mente, como si viera a Miyako o a Hikari. Sora era como las demás, como otra más de sus amigas. Oh, ahora le susurraba algo a Mimi y la mencionada se exaltaba un poco, miraban su pecho, o era su cuello. Sí, su cuello. ¡Ah! Verdad, era su nueva bufanda. Sonrió de medio lado al mirar la cola de su bufanda de rayas negras con el borde que decía _Yamato I. _bordado a mano por la propia Mimi.

"_Como no sé si te veré ahora al sonar las doce medianoche, te dejo mi presente para ti –miró en cámara lenta como la castaña se le acercaba poniéndose de puntillas y lo próximo que sintió fue un ligero roce cálido en su mejilla, ¿Le dio un beso?- Feliz Navidad, Yamato"_

Le dio el beso y más que eso le dio una bufanda de regalo. ¿Por qué sonreía como idiota por eso?

_!Hola chicos!

_!Sora! –saludaron Yagami y Kido mientras el rubio a penas ponía atención a la nueva presencia-

¿Cuándo se había movido Sora?

_Espero estén pasándola muy bien, la cena estará pronto.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, como esas sonrisas que te harían suspirar por una mujer segura de sí misma. Pero a él no le provocaba ni un _nada _en él.

_Yamato… -le llamó y con un movimiento se inclinó en su oído-

Se separó y se despidió de los dos restantes en dirección al balcón.

_¡Mierda!_

Maldijo por dentro. Se levantó, sin antes poner una tonta excusa de ir al baño, y encaminarse a ver qué rayos quería Sora. Él sabía qué quería pero mejor era salir de eso pronto. Caminó en dirección al balcón lo más rápido que pudo y la vio allí con la mirada fija en el paisaje, un paisaje muy bonito por cierto.

_Matt… -susurró reconociendo su presencia-

_Sé lo que quieres Sora –prefirió ser directo y acabar con eso rápidamente- Y quiero decirte que…

Las palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, solo fueron tres segundos en los que él miró a un lado con los ojos cerrados y esos tres segundos le bastaron a la Takenouchi para moverse y colgarse de su cuello en un ágil movimiento y plantar sus labios en los suyos.

_¿Qué mierda…?_

Nada, eso sentía, nada. Pero parecía que la peli roja lo disfrutaba. Estuvo a punto de separarla con tacto, por supuesto, pero ella misma lo hizo.

_Te espero detrás del escenario después de tu concierto a media noche en fin de año…

Susurró y se fue corriendo dentro de la fiesta.

**-Tiempo real-**

_Y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar…

Ahora Takeru entendía todo. Takenouchi estaba ciega, era eso o estaba obsesionada y dudaba que Sora llegara a esos extremos, ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

_Así que así pasó…

Los dos rubios dirigieron su mirada a la tercera persona que hacía acto de presencia con ellos.

_Yagami ¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó Yamato sin ningún ánimo-

_Sé dónde tu papá y tú dejan la copia de la llave –explicó el moreno de forma tranquila- Ahora hablemos de lo importante…

No era un secreto entre ellos lo que estaba pasando. Todos, absolutamente todos sabían y tenían conocimiento del asunto entre Matt y Sora, pero los único que hasta el momento sabían del "por qué" el rubio había decidido terminar con ella eran Takeru y el propio Yamato. Ni siquiera Taichi lo sabía.

_Matt –susurró Yagami- Hace seis años yo te hice prometer que cuidarías bien de Sora… -El moreno clavó sus ojos en él- ¿Aún no me dirás que pasó entre ustedes?

Yamato negó con la cabeza y contra atacó.

_No tienes derecho de reclamarme nada Yagami.

_ ¿Qué no tengo derecho? –lanzó de inmediato Tai- Sabes que la dejé ir solo por ti, maldito rubi…

_¡La dejaste ir porque eres un cobarde!

Ambos estaban de pie mirándose de forma retadora. Matt sabía que por el único motivo por el cual él y Yagami peleaban era por Sora, siempre lo mismo, Yagami le reclamaba su promesa que hizo y Matt le retorcía en la cara el hecho de que nunca luchó por ella.

Los ojos de Yagami cambiaron a unos que mostraban ira, frustración, dolor e impotencia. Hacían seis años en los que él vio con sus propios ojos como la chica que amaba desde niño se alejaba escogiendo a su mejor amigo sobre él. Y ¿Por qué Matt no valoraba eso?

_Oigan chicos –intervino Takeru- cálmense, vamos no formen una pelea aquí, tranquilos.

Matt le miraba de forma tranquilizadora como si no debiera ni temiera nada y eso era lo que más le encabronaba a Tai. Miró a un lado buscando calmarse.

_No vayas…

_¿Qué? –a qué venía Tai con eso-

_Que no vayas a la cita.

_¿Por qué le pedía eso?_

_No vayas y déjala plantada –susurró bajando la mirada- Es hora que se dé cuenta de la realidad.

_¡Bingo! _Esa era la solución. Así por más que Sora se lo negara quedaba claro que él no sentía nada por ella pero aunque no quisiera dañarla debía admitir que era raro oír a Taichi aceptando lastimar a la mujer que ama…

* * *

::

_**Residencia Tachikawa**_

Hikari y Miyako siempre le llegaban a animar las tardes como buenas amigas, normalmente era Sora la primera que la animaba en situaciones depresivas pero esta vez ninguna pudo. Las tres le llamaron por celular, ¿se habrán puesto de acuerdo?

No importaba, pero ahora tenía que verse lo más decente para que ninguna de las dos sospechara. Sí, pareciera que la vida se hubiera empeñado en llevarle la contraria, porque aquello que ella quiere le es quitado, lo que le interesa la ignora, cuando quiere estar sola es donde más recibe visitas. ¡Qué irónico! Cuando era niña ella tenía todo, desde los juguetes más bonitos hasta la ropa más llamativa, era hija única y sus padres la amaban. Podría decirse que era una niña que no le faltaba nada, pero ahora todo era lo contrario. Bueno, eso era lo que sentía ella.

_Buen día, Mimi –saludaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo-

_Buen día, Kari, Yolei –miró a ambas directo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Esa era la primera fase para que creyeran que nada sucedía-

_ ¡Mimi! –la morada se abalanzó sobre ella- ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! Me tenias tan preocupada.

_Estoy bien Miya, no te preocupes…

Hikari sonrió mirando con detalle a Mimi, ella no estaba bien, lo sabía, lo notaba. Normalmente ella no preguntaría tan de pronto y esperaría a que la propia Mimi sacara el tema a tratar pero el tiempo apremiaba.

_Mimi te trajimos esto –Hikari estiró sus brazos mostrándole un pequeño _bento__(2)_de color rosa con muñequitos- Pensamos que estarías sin ánimos de cocinar…

_Además –agregó Yolei- ¡también hay _Taiyaki__(3)_!

La bolsa se agitó frente a Mimi llenándoseles los ojos de lágrimas al sentir el olor de su comida favorita, sí, Mimi amaba el _Taiyaki _en especial el que preparaban en la casa de los Inoue, la mamá de Yolei tenía un gusto exquisito en cuanto a la comida.

_Muy bien, ¡A comer!

…

Mimi se veía más animada. Reía con las locuras de Yolei y con las ocurrencias de Kari. Pero eso no significaba que ya habían hecho su trabajo. Hikari se levantó de pronto y miró directamente a Mimi.

_Tachikawa Mimi… -la aludida le miraba de forma rara- Nos dirás la causa de tu depresión?

El silencio se adueñó del cuarto, ahora lo único que se escuchaba de respuesta era el _tik tok _del reloj, Mimi bajó la mirada y su cabello le cubrió los ojos, su cuerpo templó y sintió la opresión en su pecho como la que tenía hace tan solo minutos atrás.

Miyako enarcó una ceja.

_Mimi estás así desde hace una semana –agregó Hikari- algo sucedió con tus tíos?

Mimi en casa de sus tíos paternos, sus padres aún no podían mudarse con ella así que le pidieron a sus familiares permitirle a Mimi vivir allí y ellos con gusto accedieron, por eso lo más lógico para Hikari era que el día de navidad algo haya pasado allí. La conclusión era muy lejana a la realidad. Y Miyako lo sabía.

_No… No fue en la mañana de Navidad, ¿verdad, Mimi? –Yolei se ajustó los lentes- Fue en la fiesta de noche buena…

Mimi palideció al sentirse descubierta, había olvidado un detalle. Todos sus secretos estaban guardados en su diario, pero también los guardaba su amiga Inoue y, por supuesto, el secreto sobre Ishida también lo sabía ella. Aun no se atrevía a mirarlas, se sentía tan mal, es decir, ¿quién no se sentiría mal al enamorarse del chico que le gusta a tu mejor amiga?

_Yo… -logró articular Mimi pero antes de seguir unos brazos la rodearon de forma cálida-

_Fue cuando Sora y Matt salieron juntos, ¿verdad?

Se sintió frágil, se sintió tonta e ingenua, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo y solo logró afirmar con su cabeza lo que decía Yolei. Hikari miraba la escena, eso era nuevo. Ella no sabía que Mimi sentía eso ¿Cómo había logrado ocultarlo? Se inclinó frente a ambas chicas abrazadas y tocó el hombro de Mimi, a la vez que esta le miraba.

_¿Qué sucedió, Mimi?

Allí Tachikawa entendió que era momento de hablar y decidió contarles todo, hasta lo que había pasado en la casa al momento de buscar a Yamato.

(…)

_ …Y por eso, no me atrevo a ver a Sora ni a Yamato.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Hikari meditaba y entendía que siendo Mimi debía sentirse como la más traicionera de las amigas pero también entendía que ella no pudo evitar sentir eso. Eso lo entendía Hikari pero, a ella llegaba otro pensamiento… Yolei se miraba sombría, miró a Mimi y se levantó de su lado de forma brusca.

_ ¡TONTA! –gritó la morada- ¡eso es lo que eres! Eres una tonta…

Las dos restantes le miraban de forma asustada, ¿Qué sucedía con Yolei?

_ ¿Estás así solo porque te gusta Yamato? ¿Eso es un delito acaso? ¿Tienes la culpa de eso? ¿En serio crees que tienes la culpa? –Yolei se miraba en serio molesta, sus mejillas estaban rojas y en sus ojos se reflejaba el coraje que sentía- Mimi, entiendo que te sientas así, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de nada ¿me escuchaste? –le aseguró- Yamato ya NO es propiedad de Sora. Eso lo decidió él hace año y medio, ¿lo olvidas?

Mimi se abrazó de las rodillas, ella sabía que Yolei tenía razón pero…

_ ¿Y si regresan? ¿Si vuelven de nuevo? –Susurró para sí pero sus amigas escuchaban- eso es lo que Sora desea.

_No volverán –sentenció Hikari de forma seria- Mimi ellos no regresaran, Yamato no volvería con Sora ni aunque fuera la última mujer en el mundo.

_ ¿Qué? –preguntaron ambas. Lo que decía Hikari era muy serio- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hikari suspiró.

_Con esto que te voy a decir no quiero que pienses que estoy de parte de alguna de ustedes –aclaró- Pero yo sé la razón de por qué Yamato terminó con Sora…

…

_**Residencia Takenouchi**_

_Ding, Dong_

El timbre de su casa sonó y corrió desde el segundo piso para ir a mirar de quién se trataba.

_¿Tai? –preguntó asombrándose de verlo allí- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué regresaste?

El moreno hizo un puchero.

_Sora, suena como si no quisieras verme.

No hacía más de dos horas el Yagami había estado en su casa acompañándola un rato, su madre no estaba y Tai siempre le hacía compañía en esos días. Así que era más raro que Tai regresara tan pronto.

La peli roja sonrió.

_Je, je no es eso –se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar- claro que me agrada n tus visitas.

_Y a mí me agrada visitarte._

_ ¡Gracias! –entró a la casa- Es que dejé mi celular en alguna parte.

Sora suspiró, ya lo imaginaba. Típico de Taichi que la mayoría de las ocasiones se olvidara de su móvil en su casa. A veces llegaba a pensar que lo hacía a propósito solo para regresar.

El moreno se perdió unos minutos y volvió mostrándole el aparato en sus manos, le mostró una de esas grandes sonrisas que lo caracterizaban siempre.

_Lo encontré, lo dejé en la cocina.

_A veces das la impresión que solo lo dejas para regresar de nuevo a mi casa.

_Así es, Sora –El moreno le miró intensamente así con la misma seriedad e intensidad con la que admitió aquello.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sora. Bufó y empezó a soltar una risita que se hizo una carcajada.

_Ja, ja, Taichi casi me la creo –reía Sora frente a la mirada de Tai- en serio, sonó tan real.

Taichi gruño por dentro, ¿Por qué mierda Sora no tomaba en serio ninguna de sus insinuaciones por más mínima que fuera? No le quedó de otra, reír con ella.

_Ja, ja, ¿Verdad que fue muy creíble? –sacudió su cabellera- Debes felicitarme por lograr "casi" engañarte…

_Si, es cierto Tai, muy creíble.

La peli roja se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras dejando solo al moreno en la sala. Taichi la miró, era hermosa, perfecta.

_Maldito Yamato._

_¿Sora a dónde vas? –preguntó- ¿Me dejaras aquí solito?

La peli roja sonrió y le avisó desde arriba.

_Espérame un momento, ya bajo. –hizo un pausa- Podremos irnos juntos al concierto.

_Juntos al concierto…_

_Juntos al concierto…_

_Juntos…_

Muy probablemente se hubiera emocionado, pero de inmediato Taichi recordó de dónde había venido antes de llegar con Sora y también recordaba lo que pasaría en aquel concierto. Algo dentro de él la ardía cual herida recién abierta. Sobre su cadáver Sora llegaría con Yamato ese día.

_Ya basta del amable Tai_

…

_**De vuelta a la Residencia Tachikawa**_

Tanto Yolei como Mimi no cabían de la impresión, lo que acababa de confesar Hikari era increíble, impresionante era casi irreal. Pero a la vez era como si ya aquello lo supieran desde hace años, como si no fuera una sorpresa, era lo más obvio del mundo pero también daba incredulidad a cualquiera que escuchara.

Yamato tenía razón al terminar con Sora, sus razones eran válidas pero, surgían muchas más dudas en la cabeza de Mimi ¿Por qué Yamato había mantenido eso oculto? ¿Por qué no le dijo la razón a Sora? ¿Por qué no solo aclaro todo entre ellos y le puso fin al asunto por completo? ¿Cómo podía ser Sora tan ciega consigo misma y sus sentimientos? ¿querría decir eso que ella tenía el camino libre con Yamato? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Yolei miró la ausencia de Mimi. Decidió hablar.

_Hikari… ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

Hikari hizo un puchero.

_Acabo de contar el chisme del año y tú, ¿solo preguntas eso? –preguntó Hikari para entonces explicar- Takeru me lo dijo hace varios meses atrás… Nunca lo mencioné porque o lo vi necesario…

Mimi aun seguía en su estado ausente. Yolei solo pensaba una y otra vez y Hikari ya se estaba cansando de eso. Ella por lo general era muy paciente pero ahora no solo era Mimi o Matt los que estaban enredados con los sentimientos de Sora, también estaba su hermano.

Se inclinó, agarró a Mimi de los hombros y le sacudió ligeramente.

_Mimi, ¡Reacciona! –le habló fuerte- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces vestida asi? –la aludida solo acertó a mirarla sin saber que hacer o decir- el concierto que dará Yamato será en escazas horas y ¿Tú sigues aquí?

Yolei pareció entender todo y se puso de pie también mirando a Mimi de forma reprobatoria.

_Es cierto, Tachikawa –ahora Mimi la miraba a ella aun sin comprender- el hombre que ama estará allí, Sora irá hasta allá. ¿no harás nada para impedirlo? –La castaña abrió los ojos comprendiendo por fin y saliendo del estado de shock- Mimi, ¡vístete! Y ve allá y lucha por Yamato.

_¿Luchar por Yamato? _Susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Nunca lo había hecho, luchar por él pero nunca era tarde para iniciar, ¿verdad?

* * *

::

_**En alguna parte de Odaiba**_

_Chicos en 2 minutos entran en escena.

_ ¡Bien!

El rubio dejó su vaso con Café y tomó su bajo para colocarlo en su hombro. Pidió paciencia y miró al cielo rogando no ver a Takenouchi. Una estrella fugaz pasó…

_ ¡Hey! Chicos ¡miren! –llamó el baterista a los demás al ver pasar la estrella- Pidamos un desea, será para buena suerte.

Yamato seguía mirando el cielo. Si pudiera pedir un deseo…

_Pasar año nuevo con alguien que no fuera Sora._

…

Las luces del escenario iluminaron la noche, los presentes empezaron a saltar y gritar de emoción, las chicas gritaban el nombre del vocalista y el nombre de la banda y, como saliendo de la oscuridad cuatro chicos se mostraron en el escenario saludando al público.

_¿Quién quiere rockear esta noche?

Las ovaciones del público se hicieron presentes cuando Yamato alzó la mano derecha con los cuatro dedos en el aire y el conteo inició.

_**Cuatro…**_

Una castaña iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. No podía rendirse sin siquiera intentar algo, sin siquiera darse una oportunidad para ella.

_**Tres…**_

Había decidido no ir, pero después de hablar con Miyako toda su perspectiva era distinta.

_**Dos…**_

_Sora, no puedes ser tan ciega. Sora, no te debes hacer esto._

_**Uno…**_

_No dejaré que te hagas esto, no es justo, para ti ni para Tai ni para mi…_

Yamato cerró los ojos y bajó su mano para iniciar.

_I am an arms dealer feeding you with weapons in the form of_

_words_

_And (don't really care, wish I would)_

La voz del rubio empezó a escucharse junto con el bajo y la batería, Yamato mantenía los ojos cerrados. Esa canción era la que necesitaba para esa noche.

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on but I digress_

Había llegado, el concierto estaba iniciando. Tenía tres horas para planear bien cómo entretendría al rubio y así, que él no fuera a la cita con Sora. Kami la perdonara pero eso era por el bien de todos.

_¿Mimi?

Giró a su izquierda a ver quien le llamaba.

_Taichi…

_I wrote the gospel on giving up (look pretty sinking)_

_But the real bombshells are already sung_

_(were the diamonds of the gutter)_

El Moreno estaba frente a ella. A diferencia de todos sus amigos, él no estaba entre el público ni tras bambalinas como habitualmente lo estaba. Su mirada se miraba ausente y derrotada, justo como aquel 24 de diciembre de 2002.

Algo había pasado.

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This fairway is home to leaves please catch another_

_A la única que escuchará es a ti, Mimi –explicó Taichi a Mimi parte de la conversación que había tenido con Matt- solo pisará Tierra si escucha de tu boca que Yamato y ella ya no volverán.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Saltar de alegría al escuchar que Yamato no siente nada por Sora? ¿Sentirse mal por su mejor amiga? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

_Mimi –le llamó Taichi- Distrae a Matt para que no vaya a la cita, él me prometió que no iría pero…

¿Le había prometido que no iría? ¿Eso era cierto? Mimi no sabía que decir ante eso. Impedir o no impedir que Sora se dañara. Porque ahora la cuestión no era si Sora regresaba o no con Matt, ahora era que Sora no saliera dañada.

_Yo distraeré a Sora mientras tu alejas a Yamato –sugirió el moreno- ¿entiend…?

_¿Estás seguro? –Interrumpió Mimi- La lastimarás…

¿Qué si estaba seguro? Estaba inseguro cuando tenía 13 años y por eso la perdió. Eso no volvería a pasar y estaba seguro, muy seguro que ahora no dejaría que Sora se fuera de su lado.

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

No importaba. Lo que pasara. Sora era primero y si lo que dijo Hikari era cierto entonces Sora tenía que abrir los ojos cuanto antes. "_Yamato terminó con ella porque Sora quiere a Taichi" _si eso era cierto entonces por qué llegaba a actuar de esa forma tan lejana a la verdadera Sora…

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

_This aint's a scene it's a goddamn arms race_

Los presentes saltaban de emoción, gritaban el coro mientras la canción llegaba a su final. Ishida tocó ya los últimos acordes con su guitarra.

_I'm the leading man_

_And the lies i weave oh so intrícate, oh so intrícate._

_¡Gracias a todos! –el publico gritaba a todo pulmón- ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

…

Salió del escenario despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

Sacudió su cabello y bajó del recinto rogando a todos los santos no lidiar esa noche con Takenouchi, no después de un extraordinario concierto como ese. Podía jurar que deseaba ver a Taichi en vez de a Sora…

_Yamato…

El rubio se volteó al oír su nombre y a la persona que vio no se la esperaba. Frente a él entre algunos amplificadores saliendo de las sombras se veía a Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi.

_Mimi… -susurró- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

La castaña hizo un puchero e infló sus mejillas.

_¿No puedo venir a saludarte? –se cruzó de brazos dejando ver una bolsa colgando de su mano derecha- Y yo que traía _Taiyaki _para celebrar tu concierto…

Yamato no cabía del asombro, en serio esperaba que la primera persona que lo recibiría era Sora, después de todo le dijo que quería verlo después del concierto. Pero por alguna razón ver a Mimi frente a él en vez de la peli roja le refrescaba el alma, era como sentirse lleno de vida nuevamente. La detalló, aprovechó ese segundo en que ella estaba en silencio para mirar cada detalle de ella, su cabello recogido que le dejaba mirar su rostro y allí terminó. No siguió mirando más nada, con su rostro tenía suficiente.

_¿Quieres… quieres ir a la colina de la luz conmigo (4)?

Mimi abrió los ojos, ¿Había escuchado mal? Miró de inmediato al rubio estaba con la mirada a un lado y se veía sonrojado, ¿En serio se lo había pedido? _Mimi no seas idiota, ¡responde ya! _Y haciéndole caso a su voz, sonrió mostrando un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

_Por supuesto, Yamato.

Él nunca pensó que pasaría año nuevo con Mimi pero, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

* * *

::

**Aclaraciones:**

1-Facebook, tumblr: Redes sociales muy populares, la primera se dice que millones de personas alrededor del mundo cuentan con una cuenta en facebook. Si tu no la tienes, ¿Estás loco o qué? /Tumblr es otra red social que se dedica más a compartir imágenes, también videos, enlaces, etc. Es excelente para encontrar imágenes de tus artistas favoritos y de personajes favoritos.

2-Bento: comúnmente escuchamos la palabra _obento _en los animes con audio japonés. Obento hace referencia a "un almuerzo", bento "almuerzo" y se refiere a la costumbre de llevar comida en una lonchera o caja, en Japón se le llama "_bento_". Un ejemplo claro lo encontramos en el capítulo 6 de digimon adventure 02, donde todos los chicos llevan comida y vemos varias almacenadas en pequeñas tazas a modo de lonchera.

3-Taiyaki: Postre común en Japón que tiene forma de pescado. Taiyaki significa besugo asado y por lo general esta relleno de dulce, judías, chocolate, etc.

4-Colina de la Luz: Los capítulos 45 y 48 de digimon adventure 02 hacen referencia a este lugar.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, mi gente como están? :D yo estoy resfriada… aunque no creo que eso les interese. ._. Pasemos a lo más importante, el fic, el capitulo de hoy y toda la información que aquí les traigo.

Quiero decirles que traté de hacer el fic bastante real, el capítulo anterior traté de señalar una realidad: en Japón no se celebra la navidad como acá en el occidente. En Japón existen deidades, dioses para muchas cosas y las religiones principales son el Taoismo y el sintoísmo, solo una minoría se hacen llamar "cristianos" por ende la _Navidad _es una celebración comercial, se centran en regalos y demás, fiestas y celebraciones, justo como lo veía Yamato.

Si alguien sabe más sobre esto y quiere decirme, si me equivoco en mi investigación con gusto háganmelo llegar :D

Sobre este capítulo, el día 31 de diciembre es muy importante. En Japón celebran el año nuevo y por eso pensé en hacer un concierto, aunque no me centré en él. De hecho, la tradición más relevante que vemos mucho en los animes es el paseo al templo, donde van con las personas más importantes de tu vida, familia, amigos, novio/a y piden el tradicional deseo y fortuna para ese año nuevo, pero eso no lo puse xD porque el capítulo es sobre el "31 de diciembre".

Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas, pero si pusiera todo en un solo capítulo no creo que cabría completo aquí xD sería muy largo hahhaa

En fin, que les pareció? Ya saben lo que pasó en la fiesta, ya saben lo que piensa Mimi, y falta saber la versión de Yamato, Sora y Taichi. Si, esto también es taiora y en e próximo capitulo ya abrá más. La próxima actualización será… en el siguiente día festivo. Cuando? xD bueno, en Japón tienen como 100 dias festivos xD jojojo :3

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

L. Tachikawa, Anxelin, L. Tachikawa14 o.O creo que es la misma persona pero me dejó dos revies. Me equivoco? xD saludo chicas y gracias por dejarme review =) eso me anima mucho.

Muy bien, les dejo.

Comentarios? Sugerencias? Mi fic es pésimo y no quieren que lo siga? Aman mi fic y quieres saber más? Quieren ver mis dibujos Daiyako, Taiora? xD déjenme un review si? =)

Nos vemos :D

Atte:

Mizuki~

* * *

::

_No… No es cierto –susurró con la mirada fija en lo lejano-

No tan lejano. Frente a ella estaba una escena que ella quisiera con todo su corazón ir a romper.

Ishida Yamato estaba frente a ella, a unos 10 metros o más, podía distinguirlo. No estaba solo, estaba con su mejor amiga Mimi. No solo estaban hablando, juraba que vio a Yamato tomarle la mano a Mimi. Empuñó sus manos, no podría ser cierto, sabía que Mimi no era así, no era una traidora ni mucho menos Yamato así que de seguro solo estaban hablando de algo tal vez de ella, de cómo Yamato le pediría regresar. Si, eso era.

Suspiró.

_Por un momento creí que ellos estarían juntos –habló Takenouchi- ¡Qué gracioso!.

Taichi la miró de reojo. Negó con la cabeza.

Logró detener el paso de Takenouchi a la parte trasera del escenario, con una boba excusa de una foto con ella y demás, pero no evitó que ella fuera por su cuenta a la colina de la luz para presenciar y rectificar con quién estaba Yamato.

_Lo esperaré…

_¿Qué?

Takenouchi sonrió sonrojada y se ajustó la bufanda.

_Esperaré que terminen que hablar…

_Continuará…_

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
